<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>orange juice by feychella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999121">orange juice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/pseuds/feychella'>feychella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Not Another D&amp;D Podcast (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Domestic Fluff, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:09:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/pseuds/feychella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardwon goes home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gemma Bronzebeard/Hardwon Surefoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>orange juice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's thinking about Hardwon hours...</p><p>AU where Gemma survives and they get married after fighting Thiala.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hardwon was in the black space again.</p><p>He hadn’t been there in a while, since he had turned into a half-elf, that is. Then he had spent a while there, in the dark space, thinking of home and his friends. There wasn’t much to do. It was pretty dark, anyway. Hardwon thinks about his friends now, faces still burned into his memory, above him as he passes out of the mortal plane. He wonders idly what the afterlife would be like. He hopes Gemma will be there. She and JV would be waiting for him, right?</p><p>His vision fades in, and he stares up at an unfamiliar blue sky. <em> This isn’t the Forge. </em> Then again, he wasn’t a dwarf. Hardwon lies in the soft springy grass of the countryside. Getting up, the bright sunlight disorients him for a moment until the breath is knocked out of him. An excited Frostwind accent rings around in his head before his ears return to normal. JV is hugging him around the waist, tight, tighter than Hardwon would like. He pats his friend on the head. </p><p>“I kept her safe for you, mate.”</p><p>“Her…?”</p><p>“Your Gemma. Excellent cook, by the way.” JV waddles off, a little further from Hardwon.</p><p>“JV, where are you going, man?” </p><p>“My job’s done here.” JV smiles. “I’m going home.” He points to a small cottage on a hill overlooking the rolling green fields and flashes a quick smile before disappearing. Hardwon nods, throat closing up. He chokes out a thank you that he’s sure JV can’t hear and turns towards the cottage.</p><p>It’s made of brick, moss growing on the foundation of the house, plants arcing up over the doorway. <em> Certainly different than Irondeep. </em> A little stone path leads up the gentle hill, and Hardwon forces himself to take a step forward. <em> Gemma. </em>She was here. He was...here. The sloping roof reminded him of Bev’s home in Galaderon. His heart aches at the thought of his friends, still living, probably crying. Definitely crying. He was deeply loved, after all. Smiling to himself, he pushes the door open, clearing his throat to announce his arrival.</p><p>There’s no sound inside the cottage. He glances around the entryway, noting the hallway to the kitchen, the open dining room to his left, the living area on his right. Above the hearth in the living room, two swords are crossed. Hardwon approaches them almost reverently. <em> Our wedding swords. </em>He remembers the ceremony, lit by torches, Gemma with her hair in braids. Even her beard was braided, beautifully, by dwarven experts. It was a miracle they were able to get married, after Wilhelm’s death, Hardwon half-expected him to rise up from hell and slap him across the face. That was one of the happiest days of Hardwon’s life. </p><p>Moonshine and Bev had bought him an elegant white suit - pant legs torn off to reveal his quads - and he’d searched for a sword to bring to the engagement. You see, dwarves were supposed to bring ancient family swords for the ring presentations. Hardwon didn’t have a family sword, so he and his friends went to an elven sword maker at Lucanus’ expense. Hardwon customized a sword, mountains on the hilt, and slips the simple iron ring around the hilt. Bev clapped him on the back, and his new family returned to the festivities. They were married in Irondeep, next to the flaming forge, under the watchful eyes of the Kings of yore. </p><p>The engraved mountains glow from above the fireplace. He hugs himself as he looks around. Little mementos found their way into Moradin’s Forge. Gemma’s ring wasn’t anywhere to be found, but his was around his finger. Of course he would die with it on. Jewelry wasn’t typical Hardwon, but with Gemma, he wasn’t typical.</p><p>Making his way into the kitchen, he ponders the physics of Moradin’s Forge. It wasn’t that hot, there was no<em> forge, </em>they were fine on their cottage on the hill. His mind races away when he notices a glass of orange juice and two sliders on a plate. A little note lies next to it in Gemma’s blocky handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> JV, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> These are for Hardwon. Please stop eating them every day. He’s going to show up and yell at you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gemma </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Laughing to himself, he pops a slider into his mouth and downs the orange juice, shutting his eyes in appreciation. It was fresh, definitely made recently. When they lived in Irondeep together, he had missed Mama Toegold’s orange juice, preferring it to crickwater. Gemma had specially imported fresh oranges and they spent the night in the kitchens, free of staff, making their own orange juice together. She was better than it at him of course - it required a gentle but firm hand to squeeze the oranges without obliterating them. <em> What isn’t she good at? </em> It didn’t matter. He liked watching her, red brows furrowed in concentration, eyes focused. The door clicks open behind him and he scoots backward, knocking the chair backward with a <em> bang. </em></p><p>“Hardwon?” Her voice rings out through the air. </p><p>“Babe?”</p><p>“Hardwon, oh my god! You’re here!” Gemma drops her basket of oranges, spilling them all over the floor. When he moves closer to her, she takes two steps and flings herself into his arms. They stand in the middle of the entryway, of their new life, and cling to each other. Hardwon’s heart soars as he picks up the oranges off the floor. <em> She remembered. Of course she remembered. </em>She catches his face in her warm hands as he leans up and kisses him. He pauses, hands still loaded with oranges and melts into it. How he loved her. Loves her. </p><p>“But what happened? Is everything okay up there? Is Jaina - are Moonshine and Beverly-?”</p><p>“Jaina’s fine. Moon’s taking care of her. Bev is still kicking. They’ll all be kicking for a while. Makes sense that I’d be the first to come down here, huh?” He laughs, trying to hide his grief before realizing that he didn’t need to keep his walls up anymore. Not around Gemma.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re here. I know this wasn’t what you were probably expecting, but my family has something of a sway in this place and I requested a place outside of the Forge. We’ll go visit tomorrow. Everyone will be so happy to see you.”</p><p>“Your dad here?”</p><p>“God, no. He’s deep in hell, trust me.”</p><p>Hardwon laughs and her face splits into a huge smile as she places the oranges on the counter. Gemma kisses him again, then breaks away, leaving him trailing behind her in the kitchen. He puts his hands on her waist as she slices fresh pieces of bread and puts little pieces of chicken into them, paired with melty cheese. She offers him a piece and he eats the whole thing out of her hand, causing her to glare at him with fake anger. Her reddish hair glows in the sleepy afternoon sunlight and they make dinner together - Hardwon even sets the table with an expert hand, folding the napkins like Beverly had taught him to.</p><p>They eat dinner at the little wooden dining table - JV had made it for them - and Hardwon takes in his new life as he clears the dishes. <em> Dishes. </em> He never thought he’d be able to settle down and just...clean the dishes. Free of worry. Maybe it was a silly thing. But being able to relax for the first time in years...that was something. Wasn’t it? Gemma hums as she cleans the countertop and then they look at each other. <em> What’s next? </em>He didn’t want to ask. She smiles and pulls him outside as the sun sets and the world bursts into a soft purple twilight. Stars start glimmering from up above and he sighs wearily, reclining in the soft grass. Being dead wasn’t all that bad.</p><p>“I love you,” he murmurs as they sit on the hill, staring over the wildflowers dotting the valley below. She has her hair braided back, like their wedding day, iron ring still around her finger. Gemma takes his hand and smiles.</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>